Wake up call from the Pachyderms/Stampeding Macrauchenias/Encountering the Mob
Here is How Wake up call from the Pachyderms, Stampeding Macrauchenias and Encountering the Mob goes in Genesis Park. The next day, The Mammoths and Mastodon herds are up. Mastodon Calf: (blows his trunk at the foals) Princess Yuna: Morning already? Snowdrop: We better get home. Twilight Sparkle (Human): I just hope Shining Armor isn't too worried. Timber Spruce (Human): Don't worry, It'll work out. Princess Flurry Heart: (yawns) It sure was fun sleeping with the mammoths and mastodons. Sunburst (Human): You bet it was, Flurry Heart. The herds can take care of themselves now. Ford Pines: Let's hope you're right, Sunburst. Nyx: What're we waiting for? Zeñorita Cebra: I hope my Mamá and Papá aren't too worried. Princess Skyla: Mine too. Armor Bride: We better get going. Sweetie Heart: Right, Armor Bride. Princess Sharon: Yuna, Shall we lead the way? Princess Yuna: You bet, Big Cousin. Princess Solarna: Next stop, Visitor's Center. Ford Pines: Let's go. Mabel Pines: Right behind you, Grunkle Ford. Rarity (Human): We've got to get out of here. Max Goof: And we will, Rarity. Gloriosa Daisy (Human): I'm just tired of walking all day. And so, They continued their way back. The Journals started glowing as a warning. At the Visitor's Center, Everyone is well prepared to begin their plan. Prince Isamu: (fusses over his mother) Princess Luna: Alright, Isamu. (picks him up) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (fusses over their mother) Princess Celestia: Twilight, Can you and the others find the power source? Twilight Sparkle: We're on it. Rarity: I hope Emerald is alright. Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure they'll de fine, Rarity. Dean Cadance: Shining Armor, Are you worried about Twilight? Shining Armor (Human): A little, But I'll be okay. Princess Celestia: Are my babies a little fussy? (picks her babies up) Mommy's here to play. (blowing her babies' bellies) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Princess Celestia: Can Mommy have a kiss? Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (kissing Celestia's cheeks) Princess Celestia: (laughs) Princess Luna: It's alright, Isamu. Mama's here. Prince Isamu: (settled down) Princess Luna: (blows on Isamu's belly) Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Luna: Dusty. You, Tigatron, and Airazor lead to keep them company. Dusty Crophopper: We're on it, Luna. King Solar Flare: Good luck. So, The group left to help Twilight and her friends. Back with the Foals, They've reached the wide open space. Dipper Pines: Would you look at that view. Zephyr Breeze (Human): It's beautiful. Ford Pines: Just like when we last visited this island. Max Goof: Tell me about it. Flash Sentry (Human): It is beautiful. Princess Yuna: Boy, This sure is a long trail to the outer fence. The Visitor's Center are just a mile away. Princess Solarna: We'll make it, And hopefully, We'll find a hotel or a lodge. Armor Bride: I need water! I'm dirty. My back legs are hurting. Rarity (Human): Are you doing alright, Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle (Human): I'll be okay, Big sis. I'm just hungry. Scootaloo (Human): Me too. Dipper Pines: Don't worry, We'll get to the Visitor's Center to eat. Snowdrop: I hope we'll make it soon. Prince Edmond: Me too. Then, They stumbled upon a herd of Macrauchenias. Princess Sharon: Jim, Can you tell us what these are? Jim: Those are Macrauchenias. Nyx: (researching on Journal 13) They're closely related to Llamas. Ford Pines: That explains why their name means "Long llama". Mona: It sure does, Ford. Fluttershy (Human): They're so beautiful. Sunset Shimmer (Human): And they're close cousins to camels. Princess Yuna: They must be galloping somewhere. The Journals were glowing like crazy. Just then, The Macrauchenias are stampeding. Jim: They... uh... (laughs) They're... They're coming this way. Alexis: Run! Nyx: STAMPEDE!!! Rainbow Dash (Human): STAMPEDE! Ford Pines: Nobody look back! Rarity (Human): Just keep running! The foals ran for their lives. They look back towards the stampede. The herd spontaneously changes direction again, and now they're headed straight at them. The foals take off, across the meadow, toward the relative cover of the jungle. It's a real footrace, but the herd is far faster, And Yuna knows they're not going to make it. They jump over a huge root network. There's a space under it to hide, and Yuna stops the foals, shoves them underneath, then follows them. They cover their heads as the herd THUNDERS over the roots. Chunks of everything fly everywhere as the herd plows overhead, their clawed feet striking the roots dangerously close to the foals. Finally, They pass. Yuna peers up, Over the top root. She looks toward the trees, Which the herd is now running alongside. Princess Yuna: Oh, They're incredible creatures. Twilight Sparkle (Human): They sure are, Yuna. Then, a Tyrannosaurus Rex named Bruce appeared out of nowhere and then it bursts out. Ahead of the herd, cutting them off, throwing them into disarray, scattering them everywhere. They all stare as Bruce kicks it into overdrive, Runs down one of the Macrauchenias and eats it. Bruce: (roars) Nyx: (whispers) Look at how he eats. Princess Yuna: I must do something. (led the herd to safety) Bruce: (roars) Princess Yuna: (led Bruce to his enclosure in the Mesozoic Era Area) Princess Solarna: Good luck, Baby Sister. Rainbow Dash (Human): Seriously, Solarna? Do you have to encourage her like that? Princess Solarna: At least I'm not blind at what she's capable of? Ford Pines: Quiet, Both of you. (points at Yuna) Watch. Max Goof: I'm watching, Ford. Soon, Yuna led Bruce away from the Macrauchenia herd and into his enclosure and mends it with her magic as quick as a flash. Then, Yuna saw the Mob trapped by the gaggle of Deinosuchus. Flim: If it isn't Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Flim, Flam and the Mob of Thugs! Abis Mal: Can you guys lend us a hoof? Princess Skyla: Yuna, Look! (points at the case of embryos) Princess Yuna: You were after the Embryos, Were you? Lobster Mobster: That's right, See! Flam: Once we get out of here, We'll be rid of you all and take the Journals from you! Princess Yuna: Not for long! Mr. Winkie: Once those Giant Crocs leave, We'll be taking that case of embryos to Sarousch along with the Journals! He's going to make us rich! Princess Flurry Heart: That'll be the day. Lobster Mobster: Darn right it will, See. Stan Woozle: It's your choice, Kiddies! We take the Journals from ya. Or you'll give it to us. Princess Yuna: Never! Then, Captain Stubbs and his crew came to the rescue just in time. They surround the Mob of Thugs. Mr. Pym: Hold it right there! Princess Sharon: It's Captain Stubbs and his crew! Captain Stubbs: To the rescue. The Royal Guards will be on their way to arrest Flim, Flam and the Mob for good. Da Shrimp: Uh-Oh! The Mob were taken away by the Royal Guards along with Sarousch. Princess Yuna: Thanks for your help, Captain Stubbs. Nyx: Same to you, Pongolo Pete. Pongolo Pete: Anytime. Thunder Spectrum: We have to get back to our families. Princess Yuna: Let's go. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Right behind you. The foals joined the Pirates to the Outer fence of the Cenozoic Era. The Journals were glowing once again. In the bunker, Everyone waited for power to reboot itself. Twilight Sparkle paces impatiently. She comes down the stairs. Twilight Sparkle: Something's happened. Something went wrong. Raptor Claw paces too. Mosquito Amber and the others are also crammed in the underground bunker. Hubie lays on a table, While Mosquito Amber tries to tend to his wounds. He speaks, Still feeling the obligation of the host. Professor Mosquito Amber: This is just a delay, That's all this is. All major theme parks have had delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, Nothing worked, Nothing. Ellie the Mammoth: Professor.... Gremlin Gus: But, Professor. But if the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, The pirates don't eat the tourists. Another pause. More pacing. Rainbow Dash: I can't wait anymore. Something went wrong. I'm going to go get the power back on. Raptor Claw: You can't just stroll down the road you know. Professor Mosquito Amber: Raptor, Let's not be too hasty. It's only been... (he looks at his watch) Raptor Claw walks over to a steel cabinet. The Mane 6, Spike, Sunset, Starlight, Trixie, Mickey and the Gang, Dusty, Tigatron and Airazor joins him. In the rainforest, They begin the exploration. Raptor Claw: I'm going with you. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Raptor Claw clangs open a steel cabinet, revealing an impressive array of weaponry inside. He removes a SPAS-12 shotgun and what looks like a small rocket launcher. He shoves a shell into the barrel of the rocket launcher, which accepts it with a faint electronic sizzle. Mosquito Amber searches out the set of blueprints, gets them out of the file cabinet and spreads them out on top of Hubie almost crushing his flipper. Professor Mosquito Amber: Sorry. The Mane 10, Trixie and Raptor Claw join Mosquito. Professor Mosquito Amber: (cont'd) This isn't like switching on the kitchen light, But I think I can follow this and talk you through it. Mosquito Amber signals with a look. Professor Mosquito Amber: Did you find the shed? Starlight Glimmer: We think so, Professor. Professor Mosquito Amber: Make sure you look straight downstairs. Sunset Shimmer: Okay then. Rarity: Right. Twilight gets a couple of walkie-talkies from the shelf and shoves them in her belt. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Professor Mosquito Amber: But you know, I should really be the one to go. Fluttershy: Why? Professor Mosquito Amber: Well, Because you're a... I'm a... Applejack: Look. Raptor Claw: Come on, Let's go. Twilight Sparkle: We'll discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back. (she backs towards the door) You just take me through this step by step. I'm on channel two. Mickey Mouse: Come on, Let's go. The group exits the bunker and heads for the power station. Then, They reached the jungle. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225